


𝐃𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬 (Asahi x reader)

by Tendoustalker



Series: 𝐃𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬 (Asahi x reader) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendoustalker/pseuds/Tendoustalker
Summary: You and your idiot ghost cousin Robin go to the haikyuu universe to be with your favorite character.
Series: 𝐃𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬 (Asahi x reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001502
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following up before going to haikyuu

I was laying in my bedroom, listening to money machine by 100 gecs while my parents had their daily fight about something stupid 'Man I wish I could live in a anime world that would be amazing, I would be able to be with the different anime characters and fight some of the characters I have beef with even tho I would get my ass kicked by half of them' I chuckled as you thought this to yourself "Well....Why not make it a reality?" I hear a voice next to me which made me jump a bit back and look and saw my....dead cousin? I stared for about 2 minutes because pinching myself and it hurt so I wasn't dreaming "wahh did I scare you I'm so sorry Y/n I wanted to talk to you!!" Robin said all worry like and shaking me "Wait, WAIT- How are you here? I thought you died?" I said all surprised because my so called dead cousin is right in front of me "Well I am I'm a ghoOosSstTtt like hanako ain't that neat??" They said all happy with a toothy grin and a sparkle in their eye "I mean yeah but what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in hell or something" You said smirking a bit.

Robin gasped as sulked in the corner "Oh well yeah but I wanted to invite you to something...but I don't know if I wanna do it anymore..." They said in their sulking corner pouting, my eyes widen as I got curious wondering what it could be so I said I was sorry which they forgave fairly easily and asked "So what did you want to invite me too? Because if it's Ryo I already met him ahaha" They looked at me with a deadpan face and shook their head no "I've met satan himself he does NOT look like Ryo sadly, he looks like that one dude from my class with ginger hair and semi-curly hair" They chuckled and gave me a picture.

They said in their sulking corner pouting, my eyes widen as I got curious wondering what it could be so I said I was sorry which they forgave fairly easily and asked "So what did you want to invite me too? Because if it's Ryo I already met him a...." You were cut off by seeing a picture of satan like omg someone get the holy water

"WoAh that's a hottie and got titties too woo" I said chuckling and fanning myself even tho I wasn't hot but anyways I looked back to them and asked "If it was not to tell me that satan was a hot ass guy or he was not Ryo then was is it?" I tilted my head in confusion as I saw them with the sparkles in their eyes glow more "EEEEEE Okay, okay but if I tell you, you must not scream or your sorry excuse of parents will hear you and tell you to 'Be QuEiT'" They said laughing a bit, I shook my head yes and then started saying "Okay I made a deal with satan because I'm always in his hair about shit like making anime guys real for all us weebs and stuff so in a way to get rid of me he said he would let me and one other person go to any anime universe I or the other person wants to go to like boku no hero academia,Fire force,and haikyuu!" You looked at them eye's widen at the fact you could go to any anime universe of your choosing and honestly you loved this but as you promised you were not going to scream your lungs out because of this fact not matter how much you wanted to do so but then thought about it for a little more then thought 'What if my family see that I'm gone what will they think?' but before I could say anything my cousin said "About you going missing don't worry about it I got it covered!" You tilted your head in confusion then Robin opened their mouth and said "We can just make a clone because the only two people who know about your true past and future is god AND satan, so I can ask the big guy to make a clone so we can go!" You nodded your head at the thought and asked how you were going to get their? Robin scratched their head and said, "Don't have to do much just grab my hand and I'll teleport ourselves to hell so we can talk to him" You nodded and grabbed Robin hand, closing your eyes and then....you opened your eyes seeing you were in...hell? you thought it was going to be fire,lava and stuff like that but it was more organized and distant screaming. Then before you could ask about you were robin ran to satan office to finally go to your favorite anime universe.

Once you got their you saw him yourself a 7ft man with ginger like hair with wings on his head and back with a cold stare that could freeze a person. You were going to quickly leave the room because you regretted this decision robin opened up their big mouth and said "YO BIG DICK MAN I CHOOSE SOMEONE, NOW GET US TO THE HAIKYUU UNIVERSE ACAP!" he looked up and the both of you and sighed saying "Alright Robin bring your asses over here so we can do this quicker I have stuff to do" They nodded their head and skipped over to him sitting on his deck waiting for the next move. "Get you ass off my desk or this deal is over..NOW" He growled, Robin looked a bit taken back but came back with a snarky come back "Well last I was here you liked this ass over your desk...Now get us to the haikyuu universe and make a clone for my pretty little cousin over their while your at it because their parents might get very worried"He sighed while nodding "Okay fine but say anything more and I'll pull you right out got that?" He said. Robin nodded their head quickly and said "Fine Fine just get us there already okay, big guy?" He nodded and snapped his finger which scared me so I closed my eyes. Then after a few seconds I felt a...warm present on me.

I opened my eyes to see kurano high school right in front of me! I looked down at myself and saw I was in the kurano school uniform, I looked to the right of me and saw my cousin robin right next to me having one of the biggest smile of their faces. We were here, we were really in......

Haikyuu!!


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met the others on the team

You looked around you and saw that you were in haikyuu!! Or in the miyagi prefecture where some of your favorite teams were, like karasuno, shiratorizawa, and aoba johsai. You looked at the school you were in front of and recognized it was, karasuno high!! Omg you were freaking out like a lot but you composed yourself because you didn't wanna seem weird, so you took a deep breath and started walking towards the school but before you SET a foot on campus you felt a hand on your shoulder which scared, you turned around and saw it was Robin? "Heyy So in this world I'm not a ghost that's super cool!! And I can finally be with my favorite boyss!!" They said pumping their fist in the air with stars in their eyes I chuckled and smiled saying "Yeah! You're right! I just wanna give them all kisses on their faces but that would be weird since I don't know them like that" You pouting really wanting to kiss them especially Asahi he just a big ol' teddy bear and you loved him for that. But the more you thought about it you realized it the more you thought it would be harder to get with him since everyone thought he was some school gang leader or something and it probably lowered his self esteem so it would be harder then you thought so maybe you could go after Noya or Tanaka since they simp for women but you let your thoughts go and decided you were going to be with Asahi once and for all. 

You looked over to you cousin who was still looking at the school with such awh, you tapped them lightly on the shoulder and asked "So are you going to be with? Like someone in this school or you eyeing Tendou like you always have?" They quickly turned their head towards me with a blushing red face "M-Maybe I-I mean we d-don't know yet but when we spend time with them then we will see!" They said. You chuckled at their reaction and said "Well it would have been harder to be with Bakugou or Zoro since they have goals they wanna met before anything like dating haha" You booped their nose smiling while making your way to the school and Robin following right behind you.

You made your way to the gym where the boy's volleyball team would be practicing. When you finally got their you were crying tears of joy but you wiped those tears away and opened the gym door with your heart racing you walked in and saw all of them practicing for their next game and/or practice game, you stood their for a good 30 seconds before Sugawara saw you standing their speechless. He walked up to you and tapped you on the shoulder, you quickly looked at the side of you was Suga! You turned the rest of your body towards him and hugged him and tightly at that, he looked at you with such shook but kinda wanted it to keep going but then again you were a total stranger so he started trying to pry you off of him but not matter how much he tried he could get you off of him so he called the other which he now regrets....

They all went over to Sugawara where they saw some random stranger hugging him, Sugawara looked a bit worried and confused at the same time but they tried to pry you off of him. Tanaka was pulling on your legs while daichi was pulling Sugawara the other way, you had finally let go because you had butter fingers but when you did you had fell on top of Tanaka in the process you didn't know at the time so you moved your hips slightly but not before having someone tapping you on the back and looking you saw you were on Tanaka lap. You blushed a bright red and almost immediately and saying sorry over and over to him. Your cousin came running towards the gym finally catching up to you and losing breath, "H-Hey Y/n this is w-where you were g-god I have to lay off those curry b-buns omg" They said trying catch their breath again, Sugawara looked to the side of him and smiled a bit saying "Oh hey Robin! Been a while eh? But anyways who is that??" Robin lifted their head finally catching their breath and said "Oh that's my kid cousin they'll be attending here for their last year with me" You dusted yourself and slowly walked up to your cousin when a annoyed look on your face and grabbing their shirt and said almost whisper like "How come you never told me you came here before taking me here" They laughed at your question and said "Well I never thought it was THAT important because you already had agreed to come." You looked at them dumbfound and said "Oh..."


	3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a promise to him

Robin sighed and called everyone to where they were "Okay everyone! I have someone to introduce you to, Her name is Y/N M/N Amana please treat her with kindness...Even tho she kinda sat on...Tanaka's...Lap" They awkwardly laughed as the others just stood there quietly while Tanaka was still trying to process what happened to him not too long ago. You just stood there awkwardly trying to say something then you look up from your awkward position and saw Asahi coming your way, your eyes sparkled with joy as you saw the man of your dreams the one you had been waiting for. You ran faster then Iida's recipro burst, you had opened up your arms and started hugging him immediately with the sparkle in your eye's growing bigger as you felt how soft his skin is and his musk was pleasing like even tho they were sweating. Robin sighed and said, "Asashi there's no getting out of her grasp just let her keep hugging you till she's satisfied kay bud?" You looked up to Asahi to see him almost pale as a ghost you got worried and got off of him, you bowed many times and said sorry over and over but once you were done with that you lifted your head with a crooked smile and said: "I love you Asahi I really do, and I know you barely know who I am but I will win your heart!".

He looked like you were crazy then looked over to Robin and had a face saying 'Wtf is going on??' Robin sighed and lied saying: "I told her about you and she thought you were one of the coolest people I've shown her and I guess she fell in love with you but hey not my problem." They Shrugged as Asahi looked at them with fear on his face and said "SHE NEVER KNEW ME HOW WOULD SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, WHAT IF I WAS A GANG LEADER OR SOMETHING?!" Then you bud in the conversation and said "They told me that you were a huge softie that can't even hurt a bug and really cute" Asashi froze in place and thought 'Robin-chan called me cute?!' Then he snapped out of thought and said "Okay...I'll give you 10 months and in those months you have to get me to fall in love with you O-okay?" He looked away as not to see her expression to the challenge "Yup! And If I don't I'll just go for someone else I guess but no one can compare how cute you are Asahi-Senpai" You said pouting your lips and winking your eye.

'•.¸¸.•''¯'••._.• Afterschool •._.••'¯''•.¸¸.•'

School was finally over and you were walking home until you remembered 'I don't have a place to stay, should I ask Robin where we would be living?' You opened your mouth and asked "Soooo...Where are we going to live?" They tilted their head back and said "There's a place not too far from where I rented out we will be living there while here" You sighed knowing it's going to be an apartment but it was something at least.

You made it to the apartment complex and saw how pretty it was but something was...familiar about it but you could put your finger on it. So you walked in and went to your apartment you and Robin would be staying, they had put their stuff down and said "We have neighbors, go say I've already met them so go sho sho" They said shooing you out of the house, you were confused but just did what they said. You went over to the neighbor door and knocked on it waiting for a response, you waited for 10 seconds until you saw a girl with blonde hair and a side ponytail, with closer investigation you now know why the apartment looked familiar it was Yachi's place! "U-Uh Hi! Can I help you?" She said shy like, You spook up and said "O-oh I'm the new neighbor I just moved in nice to meet you...?" You acted like you didn't know her "Oh! I'm Yachi Hitoka and you are?" 

"Y/n....Y/n M/n Amana"


End file.
